Ellis Bell
Ellis was the second oldest child of the Bell family in Season 1 of 'BitLife Controls My Sims', the younger brother to the protagonist of the series, Violet Bell. His parents are Rory Bell and Audrey Bell, who at the time of his birth, were only 21 and 22, respectively. He was born in London, United Kingdom. As well as his older sister, Ellis had two younger sisters - Margaret Bell (one year younger than him) and Joan Bell (three years younger than him). Later in life, he married Imogen Statham and proceeded to have two daughters with her named Lottie and Chloe. Sadly, his marriage broke down and he divorced his wife. Ellis was most famous in the series for having a tumultuous relationship with his older sister, Violet. Toddlerhood Ellis was not a planned pregnancy as he was conceived the same way Violet was; when his father's condom broke. At the time of his birth, Violet had fallen ill with an E. coli infection, meaning his parents were stressed and exhausted with having to look after a newborn baby and an ill two year old child. The study/gym of the house had to be changed into a third bedroom to accommodate for Ellis. His mother Audrey fell pregnant again when Ellis was only a few months old and gave birth to his sister Margaret, when he was only a year old. His youngest sibling, Joan was born when Ellis was only three years old. Just before Joan was born, while Audrey was in labour, Ellis aged up from a baby to a toddler with the 'Clingy' trait as he was a petulant child in BitLife. Violet was also aged up at the same time, despite her being five years old. Evidence that Ellis and Violet would grow up to have a terrible relationship was evident right from the beginning as shortly after becoming a toddler, Ellis got into a heated argument with his older sister while discussing about Violet's imaginary friend, resulting in Ellis crying at the end. Due to him crying, Violet apologised to Ellis. The argument, and any subsequent arguments, were put down to Ellis being a petulant child. Since there were only two children's bedrooms in the house and three of the children were girls, Ellis was moved into Violet's old room while Violet and Margaret took the bigger bedroom. Ellis shared a room with his baby sister Joan. During his toddler years, it is thought that Ellis never got much attention from his parents due to the fact that they were so preoccupied with caring for the younger two children and working full-time to pay the house bills, food for a family of six, renovations and room decorations to bedrooms and bathrooms to accommodate their four children, and a nanny to look after the children while both parents were at work. The nanny that was hired to look after Ellis and his siblings was called Nanny Izumi Mori. The situation was a stressful time for the family, with repeated warnings from social work (i.e. the Sims game system) that Ellis and his siblings would be taken from their parents if they were not fed and looked after properly. Despite his parents being utterly exhausted, they tried their best to spend time with their children, with his mother spending quality time with Ellis to try and teach him how to talk. Ellis reached Communication Level Two after this. Ellis and Violet proceeded to have another conversation where they talked about Violet's favourite movie character. This conversation was more pleasant than their previous argument, though not by much as Ellis was argumentative. Straight after, Ellis had an argument with Violet about which animal they would like to be and in then end, Violet apologized again. After this apology, Ellis got on well with Violet for a short while, with them both having pleasant conversations on topics such as their most prized possession and their favourite food. Childhood Fun Ellis aged up to a child in Episode 2 with the 'Social Butterfly' aspiration and the 'Hot-Headed' trait. Instead of being aged up to a child at five years old, he was aged when he was six years old as this was when he started elementary school. When Ellis was six, Joan Bell joined her other two sisters in the bigger bedroom, leaving Ellis with a room, albeit a small one, all to himself. Despite the younger children growing older and becoming more independent with time, it is thought Ellis still never had much quality time with his parents due to their careers and looking after the younger children. Out of the two older children, Violet and Ellis, the parents seemed to spend more time with Violet as she was the protagonist of the series. It is possible that Ellis and his parents spent time together and this was not documented on BitLife however, due to the lack of documentation Clare made Violet spend time with both parents in the Sim world while Ellis never received this. Ellis may have resented Violet for this and may be a reason why the two argued so much over unimportant topics such as whether ghosts exist or not. Another reason may be the lack of parental authority when he was a child as both parents failed to discipline their children when they were arguing. Due to all three of his sisters having to share one bedroom, renovations were done to the house to make the third bedroom larger which directly resulted in Ellis' room becoming even smaller to accommodate for his sisters. He continued to argue with his older sister all throughout childhood, with very few pleasant memories of their time together. Their relationship continued to deteriorate as Violet's patience grew thin and instead of ending their arguments calmly, they squabbled and would insult each other. Ellis could sometimes take things too far and hit his sister in retaliation. Teen Days A 15 year old Ellis was aged up into a teenager in Episode 3 and was given the 'Mansion Baron' aspiration along side the 'Hot-Headed' and 'Mean' traits. Trivia * When Ellis was born in the Sims, he was one of three babies as his parents had given birth to triplets. This was the first time Clare had ever had triplets in one of her games but two of the children had to be deleted to correspond with BitLife * A glitch in the Sims game made Ellis' hair go ginger while he was a toddler, as opposed to the black hair he was supposed to have * Although not much is known about Ellis during childhood, he seemed particularly fond of spending time on the computer scrolling through forums * Ellis' nephew, Leo White has a strong resemblance to Ellis * Fans of the series liked that Violet and Ellis did not get along as people thought this was seen as realistic * Ellis was the same age as Brynn James, Violet's ex-boyfriend. It is possible that Ellis and Brynn went to the same school and were in the same class Category:BitLife Characters Category:Male Category:Elders Category:Dead Characters